Solve for $x$ : $6x - 10 = 10$
Add $10$ to both sides: $(6x - 10) + 10 = 10 + 10$ $6x = 20$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{20}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{10}{3}$